


Display of the Hawk

by slashersivi



Series: Somewhat Silly Sivi-art [2]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Gen, The Hawkeye Initiative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersivi/pseuds/slashersivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rated T for bulge? Can be found <a href="http://slashersivi.tumblr.com/post/37298354884/the-majestic-accipter-bartonis-performs-a-mating">on tumblr</a> with the original comic art it was based on and more commentary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Display of the Hawk




End file.
